peeweefandomcom-20200214-history
Camping Out
Camping Out is an episode of Pee-Wee's Playhouse. Episode Plot Herman leaves Mrs. Rene to house-sit the Playhouse while he goes camping with Cowboy Curtis. They ride horses, roast wieners and sleep under the stars. Herman thinks Curtis is lucky to be a cowboy! Episode Recap The episode begins with Pee-wee sleeping in his own bed, while sleeping, he has a very odd dream: Allegretto. Moments later, he finally awakens, while realizing it was just a dream, he noticed that the viewer has come. Pee-Wee brightly greets the viewer and tells them that he has overslept, he then tells Clocky what time is it. Clocky tells him that it’s showtime, and tells him to get up and sparkle. Pee-Wee gets out of bed, puts on his slippers, and proceeds to go to the bathroom and then brush his teeth. Magic Screen shows the clothes footage to Pee-Wee, but he's already got dressed in regular clothes so he rejected them with the words: “Thanks, Magic Screen, but no thanks!” Pee-Wee races the viewer to the kitchen, because it’s time for breakfast, but he lets them win the race, he then takes the melon out of the refrigerator, takes it to the table and the sits down to eat with a spoon. Globey asks Pee-Wee “What’s today Secret Word?”. Globey turns on Conky 2000, he asks him how is he doing, he says that he’s fine. Globey asks Conky, what’s today secret word, Conky tells him to give him a moment. After the secret word is printed, Globey tries to reach the secret word but he reveals that he’s too short. Conky gives the secret word to Globey, and he shows and tells the viewer that today’s secret word is show gives them rules about the secret word, and tells Pee-Wee and he tells conky the secret word. Pee-Wee gets a phone call from Rhonda the picture phone operator. Later Mrs. Rene drops by to playhouse sitting for him. Pee-Wee gives the instructions for Playhouse Sitting to Mrs. Rene and tells everyone in the Playhouse to make sure to obey her and wants them to be in bed by Midnight. Cowboy Curtis has come to pick up Pee-Wee, Pee Wee leaves the playhouse to go camping with Curtis. In the Grand Canyon Trivia *Final regular appearances of Mrs. Rene and Cowboy Curtis. *First and only appearance of Rhonda. *Final onscreen use of the Picture Phone. *Pee-Wee wears his pajamas and slippers for the last time. *First time we see Herman leave the playhouse to travel. *Conky uses both hands to retrieve the Secret Word card. *The food in Herman's refrigerator is shown watching Sesame Street (a clip from Episode 2616 is seen being projected behind the food when he opens the door). The closing credits state: "'Sesame Street' excerpt ©1990, Children's Television Workshop." Herman and the gang would return the favor by being in a few Sesame Street inserts: **Herman saying the alphabet. **Herman as a celebrity singing one line of "Put Down the Duckie" with the others in the Playhouse. ***The celebrity version of "Put Down the Duckie" was released to home video into Sing Yourself Silly. **However, Herman and the others never actually appeared on the street itself as visitors. Transcript Notes * Secret word: show * Connect-the-dots: None * Wish: none * Game: none Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes